One Brother's Journey
by jimbo74
Summary: I suck at summaries but here we go. Everything seemed to be going good for James until his brother is kidnapped. He will search for him in One Brother's Journey based after fallout new vegas
1. Is This the End

Is this the end? Beaten, bloody, broken and being dragged by a deathclaw. I've survived raiders, super mutants, and giant ass bugs. God I hate bugs. I guess this is better than becoming ant shit.

I chuckled to myself. I guess you could say I'm laughing in the face of death

We live; we die. That's what life is, right? I guess I'll just have to find out. I just wish I could've been different.

I closed my eyes and thought about my life, the ground slowly scraping away at my leather armor. Images of the past filled my mind. Even memories I don't even remember happening. I smiled a single tear sliding down the side of my face.

I was born in 2255. 178 years after the two hour war called the Great War, in a shitty town called Megaton.

I was named after my dad James Oliver; who was named after his Father. I guess he felt obligated to name me that since his family made it tradition to name their first born son after the father. Too bad I don't have kids.

My dad, who was a doctor, only wanted the best for me. I remember him telling me I was going to do great things in life….. I proved him wrong. He thought I was something special, but I'm not, I'm just a man. I was told we looked a like almost like brothers not son and fathers.

Well I guess I did get his greenish blue eyes and his aging ability looking several years younger than a normal person my age would. My hair I got from my mom though. It was sand colored and soft. I kept it short. Easier to maintain I thought.

My mom whose name I dare not repeat left us shortly after my brother was brought into this world, leaving my dad to take care of a 3 year old and a 1 year old. Before she left I remember her telling my dad "I'm not cut out for this life." And then she was gone. That was the last time I saw her.

Dean, my brother Dean grew up the same way I did. But looked like my mom with his dark eyes, and light hair, and dad's age thing. Dad filling his head with dreams of things we could do. Of all the things that we could accomplish if we put our hearts and minds to it. I guess it must have stuck with him more than with me because he was always talking about being the greatest person in the world. And dad egged him on till the day he died.

He was murdered by a junkie looking to get his next fix. After my dad turned him down on giving him some addictive chems, the junkie got angry and pulled a 9mm pistol and shot dad. He made off with all of the chems he had.

I had just turned sixteen and instead of a party I went to a funeral. It hit Dean harder than it hit me. He remained silent for several weeks until news of our dad's killer overdosed and died with the same drugs he stole from him.

Dean said one word that day "Ironic" and a smile rose on his face.

This caught me off guard and I have to say that was the hardest I had ever laughed.

4 years past and Dean and I we happy living the way we were. I was 20 now I became a scavenger or "prospector" as some would say while Dean stayed having found himself a lady friend that he grew fond of. So he stayed and set up a shop where he'd sell the junk I brought in.

I remember having to go through. I had to fight off several ants at once over my life. I almost failed too when one of the ants managed to grabbed my ankle, pulling it out from under me. I hit my head and was knocked out. When I woke up I was in the nest. When I finally made it out I was slightly traumatized. Since I had to blow up everything that moved, this sent ant goo over me.

I walked back to town, covered in goo and you know Dean did. He had made an ant suit from dead ants. I about died and so did he. That's one way to let your brother know you hate bugs now. The tiniest bug freaks me out now, it's sad really.

6 more years passed and we lived like this until one day Dean was gone. He had just disappeared. I checked everywhere. The shop, his girlfriend's house; his girlfriend wasn't answering but the door was unlocked so I entered.

The place looked like it had been ransacked. Then I saw her body lifeless and limp, three bullet wounds in her chest.

"No, no, no Abby!" I said worried and ran up to her.

This is when 2 thugs tried to grab me but being able fight I quickly won the fight. I had one of the men by the neck.

"Where is he?" I demanded

"over my dead body" he spat in my face

"that can be arranged" and in a quick movement his neck produced a loud crack and he remained still. While the other guy, who was no older than 18 scurried backwards into a wall. I slowly I walked up to him, pulling out a handgun. He began to beg.

"Where is he?" I asked placing the gun to his head.

"they taking him to the Mojave" the boy told me

"why?" I demanded

"I don't know. We were just supposed to get you guys." He said scared.

Satisfied with my interrogation I let the boy free but giving him a word of advice "find a new line of work."

That same day I was off to the Mojave Desert to find Dean. It took me several months and several super mutants tried to kill me but none were successful

Now here we are. I walked into the wrong neighborhood and was now again being dragged by something that wanted to eat me. I was pretty hurt and couldn't do much. Flashes of light and darkness passed before my eyes.

The deathclaw stopped dragging me and sniffed the air and then growled before several bullets ripped through it's skull.

2 slim figures ran up to me. Everything was fading to black. Before I blacked out one word escaped my mouth. "Thanks."

**A/N hey, guys I'm new to this fandom but I've been a big fan of fallout so I hoped you guys liked this so far. A review would be nice it helps me stay motivated so if you liked it review. **


	2. Something Different

A cold cloth brushed against my chest. Natural instincts kicked in and grabbed the unknown person by the neck and squeezed. A pair of hands wrapped around my wrist to try and ease the pressure. I heard the door open.

"Hey, Nich…. Hey get off her!" a woman's voice screamed.

This caused more people to come running in. They saw the situation. I've been around too long. I was not about to die.

A man with a red beret ran in. He held a rifle with a scope in his hand. He stopped and raised the rifle to my temple.

"Let her go or else" the man said with fear and anger in his eyes.

He was ready to release all that fear and anger with one quick squeeze of his rifle. I could see he wasn't afraid to kill a man. I could see a dark side of him too. Just like me. I smiled a slightly evil smirk.

A dog growled and I looked around I saw I was out numbered so complied I released my hostage from my grip; the girl fell back. She coughed and choked as the air came rushing back. A group of people came rushing by her side to see if she was alright. While the man with the beret raised the butt of his rifle and bashed it on my face breaking my nose. Everything went dark and I was unconscious.

I awoke again this time my hands were tied behind my back. I tried to wiggle out but my side shot a terrible pain through my body as if someone shot me. I looked down at my chest. Even though the light was dim I could still make out 3 lacerations across my ribs.

"Damn, Deathclaw" I said annoyed.

I heard the door open again sending a flash of light in the dim room.

"Hey looks whose up" said a raspy Hispanic voice.

I turned for a second to let my eyes adjust. Then I faced the door to find a ghoul standing there followed by a brown haired girl. She walked up to me. She had the prettiest blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Hey, Nichol?" said the man with the red beret.

"Yeah?" asked the girl who I'm guessing is Nichol

"Can I speak with out here?"

Nichol turned around and walked back out the door, shutting it in the process. I could hear the muffled sound of people talking. I only picked up a few things they said

"Dangerous…..kill him." a man's voice said.

"We can't kill a man we just saved" Nichol demanded

"I know but, I don't know about this man I saw something in his eyes. Something I had when I was young."

There was a long pause before the voices started up again. Then the door opened and the man with the beret walked in with a hunting knife in his hand.

He began to walk nearer to me. I tried to break free. But it was useless. The guy walked behind me. I figured he was going to slit my throat so I closed my eyes and waited. A second pair of footsteps filled the room.

The anticipation of death was killing me.

"Just do it already! i know you want to" I said as calm as ever.

I could sense that the man was fighting the urge. "Okay" said the man behind me.

I squeezed my eyes tighter. Then I felt the rope on my hands release.

"You can open your eyes now" a female voice said.

I did what I was told and Nichol kneeled in front of me and smiled. I took a sigh of relief and rubbed my wrists.

"Sorry about the almost strangling"

"Me too"

"What about?"

"This" Nichol said and she punched me in the throat. It wasn't hard to much damage but it still hurt like hell.

"Okay…I...guess...I… deserve…that." I said between my deep breaths. I had to fight the urge of wrapping my hands around her throat again.

A group of people, a robot, a ghoul, a super mutant and a dog appeared in the room.

"Okay now that we've apologized; I'm Nichol and the person who wanted to kill you is Boone." She pointed at the man in the beret. He snorted "The super mutant is lily."

"Hi sweetheart" lily said in an old woman tone

I never did like super mutants.

Nichol continued "that's veronica"

I waved to her.

"Hi, I like punching things" Veronica said

"me too" I said smirking a little.

The girl in the hood began jumping a little.

She elbowed the person next to her "did you hear that he likes punching things.

"Okay…Moving on, the redhead is Cass"

Cass waved and I waved back.

"The ghoul is Raul"

"I fixed your armor for you" Raul said

"The robot is ED-E"

A dog came running up to us and Nichol said

"Now this handsome fellow is Rex"

"Now that you've met everyone who are you?"

I paused for a second "I'm James"

**A/N I know you guys know who everyone is already but the main character doesn't so there we go. You are probably wondering the sudden change in James' character. That will be explained soon. Well anyways please review.**


End file.
